Baile nocturno
by MaryanSw
Summary: Ambientada en un futuro lejano nos encontramos con un Katsuki que desea a Ochako, sueña con ella y está al borde de la frustración por tener tanto tiempo conteniéndose. Ochako tiene deseo ocultos pero piensa que él es inalcanzable. Una actividad inesperada en UA les hará estar más cerca. Un tango suave avivará la pasión. ¿Podrán ambos evitar el pecado o desatarán su lujuria?


Ochako había salido de darse una ducha llevando solo una camisa de Katsuki cubriendo su cuerpo. Él la esperaba semidesnudo en su cama. Le encantaba verla en cuanto salía de bañarse. Su piel suave, su perfume, su forma de caminar. Todo de ella lo enloquecía.

-Bakugo, vístete o te dará un resfriado- él no la escuchó. Tenía muchas ganas de seguir hundiéndose en su cálido interior. Se levantó de la cama, la tomó en sus brazos, aunque ella protestaba. La desnudó con una sola mano y la arrojó sobre las almohadas, se subió sobre ella y...

.

.

El despertador sonó. El día no pudo empezar de peor forma. Katsuki despertó malhumorado y con un dolor terrible en su entrepierna por haber pasado toda la noche soñando con Ochako. Esa tonta chica que se sonrojaba de la nada hacía que él quisiera aún más tenerla solo para sí. Ella solo se fijaba en Deku y aun así Katsuki se negaba a darse más placer a sí mismo, solo la quería a ella. El deseo lo estaba consumiendo. Era adicto al placer. Nunca había estado con una chica pero igual se complacía. No podía dormir si no lo hacía. Ahora solo se dormía si pensaba en la calidez del cuerpo de Ochako.

Adolorido y mal humorado se fue a la UA. Tenía dieciocho años, estaban en tercer año. Estos serían sus últimos tres meses estudiando allí y sabía que si llegaba tarde Aizawa sensei le colocaría algún castigo infernal.

Llego al salón de la clase 3-A, se sentó de mala gana en su puesto como todos los días, pero ella aún no había llegado, necesitaba verla para calmar su monstruo interior. No, ¿a quién engañaba?, necesitaba verla para avivar más y más su deseo.

-Tienen 4 segundos para sentarse- Aizawa sensei había llegado y ya tenía esa cara que tanto molestaba a Katsuki, era como si pudiera leer su mente. Todos se sentaron, pero la pequeña chica cara de bebé aún no llegaba. Quizá estaba enferma.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-L-l-lamento llegar tarde- era ella, había llegado sudorosa y jadeando, venía corriendo. Katsuki tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de lanzarse sobre ella al escuchar sus jadeos. Los quería solo para él.

-Ya, siéntate- Aizawa sensei no dijo nada más, todos esperaban que impusiera su castigo, pero no hizo nada sino esperar que Ochako se sentara.

-Sensei- era Iida- ¿le colocará un castigo a Uraraka por llegar tarde?

-No soy Midnigth para andar castigando gente, ¿saben? No soy tan malo- para Aizawa eso sería un chiste, pero toda la clase sabía que era peor que Midnigth sensei- El anuncio que haré ahora será suficiente castigo para ella, y para todos en realidad.

Todo el salón contuvo la respiración, aunque Katsuki la había contenido al respirar el perfume de Uraraka cuando pasó a su lado y le sonrió, era una lástima no poder sentarse tras de ella para observar su figura llena de curvas y delirar aún más con estar en muchas posiciones ellos dos solos en su habitación. El uniforme de la UA le quedaba muy bien.

-Ya que este es su último año en UA y han pasado por muchas cosas, se ha decidido hacer un baile de fin de año en el que todos deben participar quieran o no, ese es su castigo. Haremos algo occidental.

-UNA ACTIVIDAD NORMAL!-gritaron casi todos al unísono, Katsuki solo pudo pensar en ver a Ochako en vestido y poder desvestirla al finalizar el baile. Deseo, deseo, deseo por ella era todo en lo que podía pensar.

-Sí, pero se necesitan dos candidatos a reyes del baile por clase, el castigo de Uraraka será ser la candidata de acá. Tienen diez minutos para escoger al candidato a masculino, luego les diré lo demás- dicho eso se metió en su saco de dormir. Uraraka aún estaba en shock, pero aceptó su castigo con un suspiro pegando su cara contra la mesa frente a su asiento.

Pasado los diez minutos y luego de una fuerte discusión grupal solo quedaban empatados por 5 puntos Katsuki y Shouto, la decisión estaba en manos de Mineta.

-Mmmm... como la reina será Uravity entonces el que es mejor para rey es Bakugo, ella es tierna y él es salvaje. Dos reyes tan distintos harán una buena historia de amor. ¡Todoroki solo sirve para príncipe!

Shouto empezó a echar humo por su lado izquierdo y Katsuki no sabía si abrazar o golpear al imbécil de Mineta, pero le estaba agradecido ya que gracias a él podría acariciar el cuerpo de Ochako sin que esta utilizara su quirk sobre él.

En su asiento Uraraka se sonrojó solo de pensar en bailar abrazada a Bakugo, él era muy ardiente pero jamás la querría, a pesar de que lo deseaba, se tocaba pensando en él y jugaba que su almohada era él, ella no tenía el valor de pedirle hacer nada, sus padres le habían dicho que eso sería pecado. El problema era que si él le pedía algo ella no diría que no.

Aizawa sensei la sacó de sus pensamientos impuros con un carraspeo:

-Ejem...Bueno, ya que decidieron los candidatos entonces diré las demás reglas. Todos nos iremos de campamento por una semana a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de UA, allí estará un héroe que los enseñará a bailar. Iremos Present Mic y yo. Posiblemente se encuentren con los de otras clases, pero no se metan en problemas o saldrán mal. Salimos pasado mañana, lleven al viaje lo que está en la lista debajo de sus asientos. Es todo. Bakugo y Uraraka vengan conmigo.

-Sí, señor- Todos salieron, pero Katsuki se fijó que Ochako se agachó a recoger su lista que cayó al suelo. Estaban solos en el salón. ÉL, que ya estaba perdiendo el autocontrol, se agachó junto a ella, colocó su mano derecha en su cadera.

-Espero que sepas como mover tus caderas, nena- susurró en su oído y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Ah?- Ochako se alejó de él, pero estaba totalmente sonrojada- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Bakugo?

-Solo digo que espero que sepas bailar, mi madre siempre me hacía ir a bailes de pequeño así que soy muy bueno cuando tengo el cuerpo de una chica tan cerca- su pervertida sonrisa no lo abandonó al decir esto mientras su libido estaba al cien.

-Oigan, ustedes, que vengan conmigo- era Aizawa sensei desde la puerta.

-Maldito sensei arruinando el momento-pensó Katsuki, pero igual lo siguió.

Aizawa les entregó una lista extra de cosas que debían llevar como candidatos a reyes del baile y les ordenó que antes de viajar empezaran a practicar bailes sencillos juntos, si no ganaban el primer lugar los mataría ya que había hecho una apuesta con Midnigth y no iba a perder.

Saliendo de la UA Katsuki le pregunto a Ochako si quería practicar en su casa, pero ella dijo que estaría ocupada y practicaría sola, pero cuando Katsuki vio que se iba con Deku e Iida dejándolo con su inmenso dolor por falta de placer la detuvo y dijo:

-Debes practicar conmigo así que vamos a tu apartamento, es una orden del sensei.

Ya en su apartamento Ochako estaba temblando, se veía que le tenía miedo. Ella nunca lo había tratado mal pero tampoco se le acercaba. Debía cambiar eso.

Mientras ella iba a cambiarse de ropa Katsuki revisó los CD's que habían y colocó uno de tango suave. Ochako salió hacia la cocina ignorándolo, pero él la abrazó por detrás y la atrajo fuertemente hacia su pecho hundiendo la nariz en su cuello.

-Bailemos nena- le susurró. Ella se estremeció y sus caderas se presionaron más contra él, su monstruo interior comenzó a rugir, quería hundirse en ella y matarla de placer. Bailaron suavemente en esa posición por lo que parecieron horas. Ella se movía al son de la música, pero sin soltarse de los brazos de él. Se estremecía y gemía suavemente, él solo podía pensar en cómo sería sentir sus cuerpos presionándose desnudos. Ochako de verdad sabía moverse y él quería probar esos movimientos piel con piel.

Pero no volvió a su apartamento, ella le huía.

.

.

Pasaron los días y llegó el momento del viaje, Katsuki estaba más que frustrado porque ella lo había ignorado luego de esa tarde en su apartamento, pero empezó a calmarse cuando anunciaron que él y Ochako debían sentarse juntos.

El decidió ser caballero y le dejó el asiento al lado de la ventana, quería ver su cara reflejada en el vidrio, se veía asustada y estaba temblando, aún le tenía miedo. Eso lo hizo enojar, él no le haría nada malo, al menos no le haría algo malo que no le diera placer infinito, podría amarrarla y... Se apagaron las luces del bus, disipando sus pensamientos.

-Son las cinco de la mañana. Decidí apagar las luces. Duerman. Llegaremos en dos horas- dicho esto Aizawa se fue al final del bus a dormir en su saco.

Katsuki cerró los ojos y decidió empezar a ir por Ochako aprovechando la oscuridad. Estiró su brazo hasta tocarle la rodilla; ella se estremeció, pero no le apartó la mano, lo cual hizo que el siguiera moviendo sus dedos subiendo poco a poco la falda de ella. Podía escuchar los pequeños gemidos de ella mientras él subía más su mano. Necesitó mucho autocontrol para detenerse en la liga de sus bragas, sabía que si movía un poco los dedos hacia la derecha sabría exactamente qué tan mojada estaba por él, pero prefirió regresar los dedos a la rodilla de ella. Repitió el mismo proceso dos veces más y mientras iba por la mitad de su muslo ella cruzó las piernas atrapando su mano entre ellas, además se agarró a la camisa de él y colocó su cara cerca de su cuello y dijo:

-B-B-B-Bakugo, ¿te gustaría ir a mi habitación ésta noche?

Katsuki apretó aún más la mano entre sus calientes piernas, no podía pensar sintiendo la respiración agitada de ella tan cerca. Hacía que tuviera escalofríos y que su monstruo interior se pusiera tan duro como el metal.

-Por supuesto que iré nena, espérame, te mataré de placer- le susurro tan cerca de sus labios que pudo sentir su fresco aliento.

Apretó su pierna y ella entreabrió la boca para gemir de nuevo, él pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y lo succionó un poco, ella se retorció en el asiento y busco su boca para profundizar el beso, pero él la detuvo. No quería que todos en el bus se dieran cuenta y tampoco aguantaría las ganas si llegaba a sentir su lengua; él siempre había soñado con saborearla y morderla. Sus pensamientos no le dejaban dormir en el bus, la necesitaba. Él quería morir de lujuria con ella así que esperaría solo un poco más; esa noche no la dejaría ir, tenía varias cosas en su bolso que iba a usar en ella.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, era un edificio como el de las clases, pero tenía espacios abiertos donde podría practicar baile un grupo grande. Allí estaban Month Lady y Midnigth.

-Holaaaaa chicoooos! Nosotras seremos sus profesoras de baile y los haremos mover el cuerpo como nunca- estaban demasiado contentas.

-Woowwwwwwwwwww! La heroína +18 será nuestra profesora de baile. Esta es mi oportunidad- Mineta y los demás estaban atontados, pero Katsuki no dejaba de pensar el ver a Ochako bailar frente a él. Si Midnigth sería la profesora de baile entonces esa clase sería muy divertida, o eso creía.

-Bakugo y Uraraka vengan al frente, necesito verlos de cerca.

Ochako no dejaba de temblar. Deku estaba preocupado por ella, pero debía dejarla ser fuerte, ella sabía que contaba con él, pero había visto que su comportamiento extraño era hacia Kacchan. Deku se lo comentó a Iida en voz baja y decidieron hablar con ella luego.

-Bien, bien-decía Midnigth mientras tocaba los brazos de Katsuki y hacia girar a Uraraka- ustedes serán una pareja explosiva chicos- Aizawa ven acá.

\- ¿Qué? - Aizawa sensei se veía totalmente cansado.

-Tú serás mi pareja de baile para enseñar a estos chicos- Midnigth le suplicaba rozando sus senos contra el brazo de Aizawa. Lady se le unió tomando el otro brazo del frio sensei. Katsuki se imaginó a Ochako haciendo eso para él, quería explotar el maldito sol y que ya fuera de noche.

-Olvídenlo, no caeré en sus tentaciones. Usen a Mic. Yo iré a dormir- Aizawa se fue y la clase empezó.

Todos eran torpes bailando, pero se iban adaptando. Nadie, excepto Mineta y Denki, quería ser golpeado con el látigo de Midnigth.

Así se pasó toda la tarde. Katsuki no pudo bailar con Ochako por que Midnigth sensei decidió que sería individual ese día; eso le frustró. Llegó la hora de la cena y todos tomaron un baño antes de dormir, las luces se apagaron y Katsuki daba vueltas en su habitación vestido solo con una franelilla gris y un pantalón de deporte. Miró el reloj: _09:40 p.m_. Hora de ir con Ochako.

Tomó una pequeña bolsa de su cama y salió. Ese día no había vigilantes, todos estaban cansados, y si habían no importaba. Katsuki solo deseaba tener el cuerpo de Ochako para él. Explotaría la UA entera con tal de hacerla suya. Sabía que la gente diría que estaba obsesionado, pero no le importaba, solo quería placer puro con Ochako.

Llegó sin dificultades a la habitación que ella le indicó y tocó la puerta. Ochako abrió. La habitación estaba a oscuras y el vio que llevaba solo llevaba una blusa rosa de tirantes finos y pantalones cortos de seda del mismo color. No podía ver sus piernas, pero se podía ver la parte superior de sus senos tan bien formados. Sería una sensual reina en el concurso. Katsuki no perdió tiempo, la tomó por la cintura y la cargó. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y su cintura con sus piernas. Gimió de placer al sentir la erección de él rozar entre sus piernas, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y Katsuki lamió su cuello. La deseaba. La necesitaba. Ochako debía ser solo suya. No la compartiría con nadie. Mataría al maldito nerd de Deku si se atrevía a mirarla de forma impura.

Lanzó la pequeña bolsa que llevaba sobre la cama, acostó a Ochako y movió sus caderas haciendo más presión para escuchar sus gemidos mientras la besaba ardientemente. La soltó y se arrancó su franelilla y su pantalón, se quedó solo en bóxer arrodillado frente a ella.

Ella tenía la mente nublada, Katsuki estaba construido de puro musculo duro, siempre lo había sido pero el entrenamiento de héroe había favorecido partes que no se veían con el uniforme escolar. Cada musculo de su abdomen era perfecto; sus brazos y piernas estaban bien tonificados. Era exquisito.

Él pudo ver el deseo en los ojos de Ochako y decidió que no había vuelta atrás. Arrancó su blusa y su short. Ella hizo levitar la ropa fuera de la cama. Ochako había colocado velas cerca de su cama. En ese instante él se fijó en que ella llevaba unas medias de liguero negra y su ropa interior era de colores rojo, naranja y negro, sus favoritos, eso lo encendió aún más. Ella había pensado en él desde antes de llegar al campamento. Si Ochako lo deseaba, él de verdad la mataría de placer. Nunca pensó que la pequeña Uravity fuera capaz de estar así con él.

-Bakugo... que trajiste en esa bolsa? - ella lo miraba con ojos impacientes, y le hablaba con un tono tan excitante. Él se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, la tenía seca de jadear por Ochako.

-Son unas cosas que traje, protección y algunos dulces para jugar. Puedes verlos y usar el que quieras- Ochako sacó de la bolsa un sirope de chocolate, varias galletas mini chips y algunas fresas frías, además tomó un balde de hielo que tenía al lado de su cama. Habían pensado en todo.

-Acuéstate Bakugo. Calmaré un poco tus deseos- Katsuki se acostó sobre las suaves almohadas, Ochako se sentó sobre su cadera rozando su erección. Katsuki por instinto empujó sus piernas hacia arriba.

-Q-q-q-quédate quieto Bakugo-su tono de voz decía lo contrario.

-No puedo nena, eres mi diosa y debo matar este deseo, luego jugamos- abrazó a Ochako y quito su brassier, tomó uno de sus pechos en su boca y ella gimió duro esta vez. Él la acostó contra la cama de forma brusca, hizo que ambos quedarán totalmente desnudos y sin previo aviso se hundió en el interior de Ochako. Ella era muy húmeda. Era mejor de lo que imaginaba sentir el contacto piel a piel.

La hizo suya de forma ruda, sin importarle nada ni nadie, solo su deseo. Ella se sostenía a él tan fuerte como podía, le pedía más y más moviendo sus caderas hacia él como si de una danza de pasión se tratara.

A ella tampoco le importaba el resto del mundo, tenía a Bakugo con ella, su deseo era mayor al amor. Sus noches a solas en su habitación se vieron recompensadas.

Quedaron jadeando y sudorosos. Así era como la quería tener Katsuki. Ochako no podía moverse. Pasaron los minutos y Katsuki pensó en que no usó protección y jamás le preguntó a Ochako si era su primera vez. Pensó que debió ser menos rudo, estuvo cegado por su deseo y no pensó en ella, quizá la había lastimado. A él no le importaba que fuera su primera vez, pero quizá ella quería algo especial.

Había quemado totalmente un par de almohadas en las que posó sus manos mientras estaba dentro de Ochako. Pero cuando iba a preguntarle cómo estaba ella se movió para abrazarlo, él le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente y ella sonrió, aún había deseo en sus ojos, estaba bien.

-Quiero jugar Bakugo- y lamió su pecho. Katsuki le pasó el sirope de chocolate.

-Juega conmigo usando esto nena- ella decidió que quería probar su sabor conjunto al chocolate.

Al sentir su boca succionándolo Katsuki perdió la noción de sí. Solo quería saciar más y más su sed de placer.

El amanecer llego y así otro día de clases de baile. Katsuki se fue a su habitación dejando a una Ochako dormida y satisfecha, pero él no lo estaba, necesitaba más.

En las clases bailaron juntos y cada vez que ella se movía contra él, recordaba la noche anterior y se desconcentraba. Midnigth lo amenazó varias veces con castigarlo, pero él solo quería castigar a Ochako por dejarlo así.

Pasaron varios días y cada noche él iba a la habitación de ella. El penúltimo día del viaje escolar, él se fijó que estaba agotada. Además, ya no sabían cómo esconder las cosas quemadas en la habitación de ella.

-Bakugo, ven conmigo- Aizawa sensei lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué quiere sensei? - no estaba de humor para sermones, solo quería a Ochako.

-Se lo que tú y Uraraka hacen. No me importa, pero veo que ella está agotada y necesito que ganen el concurso. Déjala descansar hoy- lo dijo en tono tan impasible que Katsuki perdió el control. Odiaba los sermones de los adultos. Lanzó una explosión contra Aizawa, pero este lo evadió, anuló su quirk y lo atrapó con sus vendas.

-Cálmate mocoso. No me importa lo que ustedes hagan, solo me interesa ganar el maldito concurso y tú con tu deseo irracional vas a echar a perder mi trabajo y estas lastimando a Uraraka. ¿Entendido? - la mirada fija de Aizawa le molestaba así que decidió no pelear más- además, Midoriya fue a hablarme para que le diéramos un descanso a Uraraka. Intentó hablar con ella, pero lo evadió. Si siguen así los demás verán que pasa algo- el que Aizawa sensei le dijera algo significaba que si la estaba lastimando. No quería que ella se refugiara en Deku o alguien más. Uraraka era suya.

-Ya, ya entendí. Suélteme- y decidió no ir a la habitación de la chica esa noche.

Ese día y el último del viaje escolar se fueron muy rápido. Katsuki se concentró el baile, en amoldar su cuerpo al de Ochako y suprimir sus deseos.

.

.

La última noche Katsuki decidió tomar un baño de agua fría para calmar su deseo, pero pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo imaginando que era Ochako quien lo hacía. Explotó los botones de la ducha por la frustración de no tenerla. Dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo un poco más, salió y se colocó un simple pantalón de pijama.

Cuando Katsuki se disponía a dormir tocaron la puerta. Ochako estaba afuera de su habitación a media noche. Al abrir la puerta él pensó en cerrarla e irse a dormir, pero vio tristeza en sus ojos. La abrazó y la dejó entrar.

\- ¿Que tienes nena? - ella parecía a punto de llorar, pero tenía los puños cerrados y sus mejillas de bebé la hacían ver graciosa, no parecía de 18 años.

\- ¡Te he extrañado! No fuiste anoche y hoy tampoco lo harás por la hora que es. Si solo me querías para unos días pudiste decirlo antes. Te deseo tanto, pero también quiero algo más contigo. Pensé que me pedirías que fuera tu novia, pero no has ido a verme. ¡Si ya no me deseas solo dilo! No te voy a odiar. Me ha gustado mucho bailar contigo y esforzarnos para ganar el concurso, pero ya no quiero hacerlo si tu no quieres estar conmigo. Aun así, al menos hoy dame placer o te juro que te haré levitar hasta la luna y morirás.

Katsuki quedó pasmado. Ochako lo hizo reír con su última frase, pero luego su deseo tomó el control. Estuvo con Uraraka una vez más, pero ella quedó muy débil en la cama de él, parecía a punto de desmayarse. Entre las clases de baile y sus encuentros nocturnos la habían agotado por completo. Solo allí se dio cuenta que por no fijarse en las consecuencias de satisfacer su deseo irracional había lastimado a alguien importante para él. Quería explotarse así mismo por ser tan inconsciente. Decidió consentirla y cuidarla por lo que restaba de noche, al día siguiente decidiría que hacer.

En la mañana partieron a la sede de clases de la UA. Katsuki consintió todo el camino a Ochako y la acompañó hasta su apartamento. Se despidió de ella con un beso dulce y le hizo prometer que descansaría. Pero al llegar a su casa se sintió frustrado, necesitaba a Ochako, pero sabía que ella estaba débil. Sintió el deseo de buscar a cualquier chica en la ciudad, tomó su cartera y salió. Cuando iba caminando recordó que no llevaba su celular y regresó a buscarlo, tenía muchos mensajes y llamadas de Ochako. Decía que lo extrañaba, que lo necesitaba. Se sintió como un perro por haber pensado en otras chicas. Él solo quería a Ochako. Pero no podía verla aún. Decidió esperar hasta el día del baile y controlar su fuego interno por sí solo.

El día del baile llegó. Todos vestían trajes de gala. Ochako se veía hermosa con un vestido rojo de diseñador que combinaba con su cara angelical, y Katsuki usaba un traje plateado a la medida, todo gracias a Mic y Aizawa sensei que querían ganar el concurso a toda costa. Mic sensei sería el anfitrión.

\- ¡Señoras y señores! ¡Llegó el momento del baile de los candidatos! ¿Are-you-ready?- El público ovacionó. Apagaron las luces y solo el escenario armado en un campo de entrenamiento de la UA quedó iluminado.

-La primera pareja serán: ¡de la clase 3-A! ¡El explosivo y peligroso Bakugo Katsuki! ¡Y la Tierna y hermosa Uraraka Ochako! (ruego porque Bakugo no queme el vestido de Uraraka).

El baile empezó, era la misma canción de tango suave que Katsuki y Ochako bailaron juntos por primera vez. Al bailar emanaban sensualidad pura. Katsuki susurraba palabras de amor y deseo al oído de Ochako, la cual se sonrojaba y presionaba más su cuerpo contra él. Luego de una intensa vuelta sobre sus tacones, ella subió su pierna a la cadera de él echando la cabeza hacia atrás, él colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella dándole un beso en el centro de su pecho terminando así el baile, jadeantes de deseo. El público estaba enmudecido. Ellos emanaban pasión, deseo y lujuria desde el escenario.

-E-e-e-eso fue la presentación de la clase 3-A señores. Voten por su favorito al finalizar. Clase 3-B al escenario por favor- Mic no pudo usar su tono de voz favorito. Él tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar. Todos en la clase 3-A estaban boquiabiertos. Deku e Iida no podían creer que esa fuera Uraraka. Kirishima y Todoroki no podían creer la delicadeza con la que Bakugo tocaba a Uraraka mientras bailaban y Midnigth votó por ellos sin ni siquiera esperar las presentaciones de los demás. Aizawa al ver eso sonrió de felicidad, su apuesta estaba ganada y había valido la pena dejar en bancarrota a Mic.

Katsuki llevó a Ochako tras bastidores, comenzó a besarla salvajemente, pero iban llegando personas.

-Luego que terminé el baile iremos a mi casa. Tengo una sorpresa para ti-le dio un beso en la frente y esperaron los resultados.

Ochako estaba muy feliz de que Katsuki la tratara tan lindo, pero sabía que él estaba reprimiendo sus deseos. Ella quería hacerlo feliz sin importar como. Lo deseaba más que a nada. No sabía si era amor, pero estar con él era lo único que importaba.

Katsuki no paraba de pensar en mil formas rápidas de quitarle el vestido a Ochako, quería saborear cada centímetro de su piel, necesitaba escucharla llamarlo por su nombre y que mordiera su hombro cada vez que la embestía con fuerza. Se dio cuenta que estaba excitándose y trato de calmarse pensando en otra cosa, pero solo tenía mente para Ochako. Además, muchos chicos se fijaban en las curvas de Ochako ya que el vestido era muy ceñido y resaltaba su cuerpo. Tenía demasiados celos, pero logró controlarse.

En una esquina pudo ver a Aizawa y Mic que le cobraban la apuesta a Midnigth, ella admitió su derrota, pero solo si iban a beber con ella. Aizawa se negó diciendo que solo iría si el director Nedzu iba. Midnigth obligó a All Migth y Nedzu a unírseles. Aizawa no pudo escapar a Midnitgth y ella sonreía triunfante. Katsuki pensó que la vida de los adultos está llena de momentos de satisfacer sus deseos a toda costa, sin que otros se interpongan. Midnigth sensei era genial.

.

.

Katsuki y Ochako ganaron el concurso. La graduación estaba cada vez más cerca, y ellos querían tener todo el tiempo posible a solas. Con esos pensamientos en mente fueron a la casa de él.

Al entrar a la habitación de Katsuki, Ochako pensó que tendrían sexo salvaje como la mayoría de las veces en el viaje. Pero Katsuki tenía todo el cuarto decorado como flores y chocolates para ella. También había algunas cosas para jugar en una caja decorada en una esquina.

-Ochako- la llamó, ella volteó a verlo- sé que eh sido un idiota contigo y te lastimé, solo pensé en satisfacer mi deseo por ti. Perdóname nena. También pensé en estar con otras chicas, pero no puedo, ninguna será tu. Tu eres mi Afrodita. Lo siento, perdón- se arrodilló frente a ella. Ochako se sonrojó totalmente cuando él tomo su mano y la beso su dorso- Aunque soy un idiota, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

-Bakugo... Yo... no tengo nada que perdonarte. Sé que te has estado reprimiendo estos últimos días por mi bien, pero no quiero que lo hagas más, aprenderemos juntos y pondremos límites también. Y...Claro que quiero ser tu novia. Ahora bésame, ¿sí? - Katsuki se levantó, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó dulcemente al principio, pero fue desatando su ser salvaje y explosivo a medida que avanzaba el beso.

Un nuevo baile nocturno de placer comenzó para ellos. Usaron todo tipo de juguetes que Katsuki había comprado. Él siempre quiso ser amarrado y estar inmovilizado mientras ella lo saboreaba con su pequeña y dulce boca. Katsuki solo quería seguir disfrutando de días y noches de placer junto a ella. Ahora era el rey de la UA y Ochako su reina. Saciaría su deseo con ella. Ochako era solo suya y él le pertenecía. No importaban las consecuencias, solo el deseo y el placer de bailar con ella.


End file.
